(a) Field
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device that includes a light source.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device is typically required for each of a computer monitor, a television, a mobile phone, etc. For example, the display device may be a cathode ray tube display device, a liquid crystal display device, or a plasma display device.
The liquid crystal display device, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, generally includes a liquid crystal display panel that may include field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode) and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device may generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes. The liquid crystal display device may determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by controlling the generated electric field, thereby controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
Since the liquid crystal display panel is not a self-luminous element, the liquid crystal display device typically needs a light source that provides light to the liquid crystal layer. The light source may be a separately mounted artificial light source or a natural light source (e.g., the sun). For example, the artificial light source used in the liquid crystal display device may include a light emitting diode (LED), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), or an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL).
The artificial light source is typically separated (and spaced) from the display panel such that a substantially large thickness of the display device may be required. Conventionally, the light source is mounted on a circuit board that is separate from the display panel, and a connection means for the light source to receive a signal from an external device is provided on the circuit board. The conventional structure associated with the light source may require a complicated assembly process, and connection defects may occur in the assembly process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.